RWBY: Hellsing Chistmas Special
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: A RWBY: Hellsing special for Chistmas


Special Chapter: Chistmas

* * *

A Very RWBY Chistmas... or is it Very Hellsing Chistmas? Wait, it is Xmas? I don't know.

A long time ago... in a big house (or A.K.A... a some sort of mansion or something) on the island of Patch near the city of Vale, the capitial of the Kingdom of Vale which is named after, lived a mother hen and her 73... or Weiss, her mother, her hipster brother who is in fact a failed clone of her father and disowned by his mother because he a bitch and is going to died in a few years anyway, her 94-years old bulter (who is me narrating), her friends, who were... a cat faunus and an angry blonde, are staying over for a Chistmas party tomorrow night, her guards, Emerald, and her pet monster of a Alpha-level Grimmoid, Alpha. Everything was oddly normal and quiet, which is mean there no grimms trying to climb the walls that protect the big house or some random explosion that is going on or something out of place or whatever, for this time of the years, which is Chistmas because there chistmas lights all over the big house but before Chistmas day, then one night, which is the night before Chistmas, as a certain famous magical character visited them, changing their lives forever, which, i mean by changing, i mean getting shoot through the chest by Alpha's weapon, Death Cerberus, who was sitting in the chair in one of the living rooms.

A cannon shot is heard throughout the house, which woke up Weiss wide open.

Weiss: "WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE WE UNDER ATTACK?!"

Who immediate heading and run toward the room where Alpha, who has hir lower metal mask and hood on, is currently in. Weiss then barge in and flicker the light of the room on.

Weiss: "ALPHA! STATUS REPORT!"

Her mom, Louise Schnee, Blake, and Yang then came to Weiss as they were too were awoken by cannon shot.

Lousie: "Weiss? Was that? Has Alpha shot someone or something random again, dear?"

Weiss then turn her attention to her mom to reassure her.

Weiss: "Mom, don't worry. I try to figure the sitiution out."

Weiss then turn her attention back to Alpha, who was sitting in one of the chair of the room as hie has hir hand over hir covered face.

Weiss: "NOW ALPHA! STATUS REPORT!"

Alpha just sighed.

Alpha: " _ **Before you start...**_ "

When the 4 look down at the floor, they were shock as a familiar famous bearded, fat old man who was wearing a red suit and a red cap who is famous on this holiday season laying on the floor with a huge hole in his chest which most likely mean that he dead. Weiss was freaking out about it.

Weiss: "MONTY OUM!"

Alpha: " _ **Okay, before you start!**_ "

Weiss is still freaking out.

Weiss: "HOLY SHIT!"

Alpha is already annoyed by Weiss' freaking out about it.

Alpha: " _ **Would you care for me to explain?!**_ "

Weiss: "Oh yes, Alpha! I would love TO KNOW OF WHY YOU SHOT AND KILLED SANTA CLAUS?!"

Alpha: " _ **He startled me...**_ "

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Lousie were in... were in debelief of what Alpha has just said.

Weiss: "Wha? Wha? HE STARTLED YOU?! WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

Alpha was getting annoyed by that question.

Alpha: " _ **He startled me! That what it mean!**_ "

Weiss: "Oh well, i guess he should apologize, but can't BECAUSE YOU SHOT HIM! Wait..."

Weiss turn to look at her mom, Blake, and Yang.

Weiss: "Can Santa Claus or any magical character can ready died?"

Lousie, Blake, and Yang just shrug at her.

Alpha: " _ **Well, it is gonna be kind of hard because... ehh... i shot him.**_ "

Weiss: "Brillent, Alpha. WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO NOW?!"

Alpha then sighed before getting up from the chair.

Alpha: " _ **Well, i guess i have to save Chistmas.**_ "

Weiss then facepalm her face and groan in annoyed. Alpha then rip the red jacket off of the corpse of now dead Santa Claus.

Alpha: " _ **Yep, no other options.**_ "

Lousie: "How about any other option? Any at all, Alpha?"

Weiss: "My mom is right, Alpha!"

Alpha: " _ **No, you started wtih the brakes on this, it's going down.**_ "

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Lousie stared at hie with black expression on their faces can truely guess of what is truely going on right now.

Weiss: "You planned this? Didn't you?"

Alpha: " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Weiss: "You planned this, we know you did."

Alpha: " _ **Sure, if you guys honestly trust me...**_ _"_

Alpha then just scroff at that claim and cross hir arm together.

Alpha: " _ **No.**_ "

Then sudden... Emerald, Penny, Ciel, and Tyrian barge into the room, with Emerald, Penny, and Ciel wearing sexy elves costumes and Tyrian is wearing a normal elf costume.

Emerald: "Master! We have the sleigh secured! Also, Vixen is dead again and- oh..."

Faces of Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Lousie were priceless as there was silent in the room. Alpha decide to look on the bright sides of things.

Alpha: " _ **You won't believe how cheap those elves costumes were-**_ "

Weiss then hissed at them.

Alpha: " _ **Alright, i stole it!**_ "

Weiss: "ALPHA!"

Alpha: " _ **LET ME HAVE MY NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHISTMAS MOMENT!**_ "

And so Alpha Claus and his little helpers visited many houses, and i mean by visited, I mean scaring every single parents of the houses, that night... until Alpha got bored and kind of wandered off to who know the hell where.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Before you asked, no. Lousie Schnee wasn't Alpha's previous master, that was her older sister, Angelina. Also, this fanfic is either canon or not in my fanfic, but it is going to be refence in some ways. Also... there might be, and i mean seriously might because i'm serious about this, a possilbe that i'm gonna upload a special one-shot and a series that i'm gonna update up once in a while.**


End file.
